horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Poll:Freddy vs Jason vs Michael vs Leatherface
Who would win? Freddy Jason Michael Leatherface Vote and leave your comments below I voted for Jason. I think Jason would win because of his strenth and weapons. Although, Freddy would probably torture all this killers in their sleep (Freddy vs. Jason. Freddy taunts Jason about his apearance...), Jason would beat all of them. Michael would probably have nothing on any of them. And Leatherface would be the one standing with Jason in a final battle (I say that because Leatherface would probably kill Michael, and Jason would probably beat Freddy... again). But, for me, all these killers could beat the next. - Jack'sGirlfriend1 (talk) 23:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I voted Michael, narrowly. In this matchup, Leatherface is easily the first man down- retarded and endowed with no stamina beyond the natural, as well as having a weapon you can hear from a mile away. He's good at what he does, but would be screwed beyond the telling of it in this fight. Any of the other three would take him. Jason's a tank, and smart for a retard, able to sneak around very well for his size and remarkable appearance. However, Michael has definitely shown superior strategy to Jason, able to lure victims, seperate groups, and even blend in with crowds, suggesting a far superior mind. Jason is his physical superior, but it's so overwhelmingly obvious that I don't Michael would even try a direct confrontation- he'd manipulate the environment to have a good shot and at least incapicitate Jason. Freddy is also no slouch to fighting with his brain. In FvJ, I truly believe that if those stupid kids hadn't been there to ruin the highlight of the movie, Freddy would have won against no less an opponent than Jason Voorhees, which is not a minor testament. Freddy also demonstrated some good fighting technique. However, Freddy shines best when he gets into your head too, and can turn you on yourself. It's even implied as well as out and out stated that he needs that fear to have any power in the dream world. What does Michael fear? I don't think there's a single instance in the entire Halloween series where Michael is afraid. In the dream world, Freddy has nothing to attack Michael's psyche with, and if Freddy is brought into the waking world, I think Michael's speedier approach and increased intellect would allow him to succeed where Jason would have failed- not a relatively fragile speedster vs a mighty glacier, but now a lightning bruiser. Freddy's probably my favorite of the bunch, but Michael Audrey Myers seems like the likeliest victor. --Unsigned Comment I got to give to jason he did fight freddy and leatherface before and ended up surviving plus he would slice michael meyers into dog foo I won't say a whole lot, but I voted Michael. I would have loved Freddy to win, but Freddy would probably be the first one to die. In the real world and outside of dreams, Freddy isn't as strong, so Micheal would probably kill him. Leatherface would probably get the drop on Jason at least, but Jason would be killed by Michael. Then Leatherface would go one-on-on with Michael (this is just my vision of the fight) and would die. Michael would win. I think so because Michael has no humanity; Freddy has a good side, Leatherface is just plain weird, and Jason was fueled by anger, mostly. Micheal has no reason for killing; he's basically mental. Michael would kill all of the others because there is nothing to stop him from doing it. -December 2, 2012 Jason is unstoppable of course it would be him 18:49, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't know who to vote for. Michael Meyers and Jason is indestructible. Freddy, who always loses his body parts, grow back fast. His speed can be his ticket to victory. He can survive fire, unlike Michael. He also ALMOST killed Jason. But Jason is very strong. Remember in Freddy vs Jason, he sent Freddy flying because one simple punch? But Michael Meyers is indestructible too, however he isn't very tough. And last but not least, leatherface. All I have to say is... He sucks. He is scary, ill admit. But he's just like any ordinary guy, swinging a chainsaw around. But anyways, I voted for Freddy. -Some innocent bystander Category:Polls